Todo esta en sus Ojos Jade Sasusaku vs Itasaku
by Karen-chan TGP
Summary: El clan Haruno esconde secretos maravillosos o desastrosos, Sakura ya lo sabe pero no dirá nada, todo debe salir conforme su plan, se trata de vivir o morir. En busca de el amor de su vida, la kunoichi tiene un largo camino que recorrer. Itachi recordara la promesa? que será de Sasuke ahora que esta tan cerca Sakura? Sakura es fuerte y su clan aun más.


_" Un dia soleado en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, una pequeña niña de 6 años de grandes ojos esmeralda y cabellos rosados, regaba las flores del jardín frente a su casa, su madre se encontraba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo._

 _Mientras tanto un niño de cabellos azabaches y unas ojeras en su rostro, miraba a la pelirosa desde el otro lado de la calle, el niño era mayor que la pequeña por unos años. Al llegar al lado de la ojiverde se agacho a su lado y le dijo:_

 _-Hola, como te llamas?_

 _-Hola! un gusto, me llamo Sakura Haruno y tu?- respondió animada la peli rosa._

 _-Itachi Uchiha- respondió el joven._

 _Mientras la pequeña arreglaba un hermoso Tulipán el azabache la miraba con interés, la niña tarareaba una suave melodía con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al terminar Sakura se levanto y tomo a Itachi de la mano._

 _-Sakura: vamos a jugar._

 _-Itachi: esta bien. -Dejándose arrastrar hacia un parque.-_

 _Los dos jóvenes jugaban alegremente al príncipe y la princesa, todas las tardes en el mismo parque, todos los días el Uchiha pasaba por la casa de la joven para jugar. Una tarde de esas, azabache no dejaba de mirar a la hermosa pelirosa. En un momento le tomo la mano._

 _-Itachi: Sakura-chan, me gustas. - le dijo con una leve sonrojo agachando la cabeza._

 _La niña abrió sus hermosos ojos de par en par, rápidamente se le agrando la sonrisa y sonrojada le dijo:_

 _-Sakura: tu también me gustas itachi-kun._

 _El joven salió corriendo del parque, la pelirosa aun sonriente se sentó en el pasto. El viento le mecía sus pequeños cabellos rosas, el atardecer le hacía brillar su piel, la pequeña llevaba un vestido verde menta y una diadema del mismo tono en el pelo. Al rato llegó el uchiha con una mano tras su espalda, se acercó con decisión._

 _-Itachi: Sakura-chan te casarías conmigo cuando seamos grandes?- dijo entregandole un lindo tulipan rojo a la ojiverde._

 _-Sakura: Ita-kun claro que sí, es una promesa - dijo la inocente pelirosa, mientras se colocaba en puntitas para darle una beso en la mejilla al niño, tal como su madre y su padre hacían con ella._

 _Ese dia fue la última vez que se vieron, ya que el joven Uchiha se le ascendió al rango chunin y sus misiones no le permitían ver a su princesa. En ocasiones este pasaba la noche observándola dormir desde un árbol, en ocasiones la pelirosa se daba cuenta y seguia durmiendo con una amplia sonrisa."_

 **-Fin del sueño-**

Ya era de día, el canto de los pájaros se escuchaban por las calles de Konoha, los ninjas de la aldea se preparaban para sus misiones, las tiendan estaba abriendo sus puerta. Una niña de hermosos ojos esmeralda se revolvía en las sabanas, estaba sudando y respiraba con pesadez.

Tock Tock

-Sakura es hora de ir a la academia!- decía su madre del otro lado de la puerta.

-5 minutos mas porfavor kami-sama!- finalmente con pereza sakura se levantó y se arreglo.

Sakura se preparaba para ir a la academia. Bajó corriendo por las escaleras, se tomo un jugo de naranja y un sandwich, se despidió de su madre y salió corriendo. Paso por una casa de 2 pisos de donde salía una chica rubia de su edad ojiazul, esta la miro con superioridad y se le acercó.

-estás lista frentona?- dijo Ino burlona-

-claro que si ino-cerda, hoy conquistare a sasuke-kun- dijo empezando a andar la pelirosa.

-No! esa seré yo frentona de pacotilla, no te metas con mi sasuke- dijo enojada.

-Pues si, seré yo- dijo caminando más rápido, empezando a correr, la Yamanaka la seguía también con rapidez.

 **_ En la Academia ninja _**

-KIIIAAAA! SASUKE-KUN!-

Gritaban todas las niñas del salón al ver un calmado peli azabache entrando al salón, este se sentó en un rincón en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas. mientras las niñas se peleaban por quien se sentaba a su lado.

-Pero qué es lo que le ven a este teme?- dijo Naruto mientras se colocaba frente al Uchiha mirándolo retador, el Uchiha lo miró de la misma manera.

-Y tu que miras dobe?- dijo Sasuke enojado.

-Naruto! deja de ver asi a Sasuke quieres?- gritó sakura irritada igual que las demás chicas.

En ese momento un chico sin querer empujo a Naruto causando una situación embarazosa, las chicas se quedaron sin habla, Naruto y sasuke que había terminado en un beso, palidecieron y con la cara azul empezaron a toser. Todos los hombres del salón empezaron a reír.

-puagh qué asco- decía Naruto, mientras las chicas se acercaban con una sombra macabra.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo el sensei Iruka entrando al salón- a partir de ahora son ninja, pero se vendrán pruebas más difíciles, ahora son genin el primer nivel ninja, todos los genin serán agrupados en equipos de 3 integrantes, su equipo será encabezado por un jounin.

-Con que de tres integrantes, me pregunto quien estará en el de Sasuke- dijo Ino retadora.

-Quién sabe- respondió sakura con irritación.

-Ahora anunciaré los equipos, equipo 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno...y Sasuke Uchiha.- Mientras el pelirrojo se deprime, sakura está más que emocionada.

El sensei sigue nombrando los miembros de los demás grupos, Equipo 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame. Equipo 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi. Todo el salón quedó en una gran conmoción con las composiciones de los equipos.

-Después del almuerzo conocerán los que serán sus maestros jounin, hasta entonces descansen- dijo Iruka y todos salieron del salon.

 **/Pov. Sakura./**

Después de la clase me fui al parque de la academia a comer mi almuerzo, sinceramente no quería estar con nadie, después de lo que sucedió con mi padre tengo que idear un modo de hacerme más fuerte y vengarme.

Hace ya dos años que mi padre, siendo ambu, salió en una misión de rango A y no volvió, cuando mi madre preguntó al hokage que había sucedido, nos dijo que una organización llamada Akatsuki, había estado detrás de su secuestro y que posiblemente luego de que le extrajeran toda la información lo habrían matado.

Fue muy dura para mi madre y para mi esa noticia, mi padre era un buen hombre, no se merecía eso, así que luego de llorar esa noche hace 4 años, decidí hacerme más fuerte y le pedí a mi hermano que me entrenara. Mi hermano Deidara era un ninja prodigio, en ese entonces con 12 años ya era rango jounin, pero viajaba mucho y casi no lo veía. Él me entrenaba cada vez que venía a la aldea, hasta que hace 2 años desaparecio y nunca volvió, igual que mi padre.

Estoy decidida a buscar a mi hermano y vengar la muerte de mi padre a como dé lugar, lo juro, solo tengo que entrenar y aprender a controlar "eso".

 **/ Fin del Pov Sakura/**

Sakura inconscientemente había llegado al salón, sasuke y Naruto ya estaban ahí. Naruto colocó un borrador de tablero entre la puerta, mientras se reía maliciosamente. Sakura estaba emocionada tambien, pero lo disimulo.

-Naruto que haces?- dijo Sakura incrédula.

-Hmmp, nuestro maestro es un jounin, un ninja de rango elite, crees que caerá con eso?- dijo sasuke calmado en su habitual posición con las manos entrelazadas.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, apareció un ninja peli plateado con expresión cansada al que le había caído el borrador encima.

-hahahaha! le di cayó redondito- se tumbó a carcajadas el ojiazul, mientras que sakura y sasuke miraban incrédulos como había caído tan fácil el sensei en esa broma barata.

-lo siento sensei, le dije que no lo hiciera, pero él nunca escucha, yo jamas haria una cosa como esa- dijo sakura mientras por dentro está realmente emocionada con el resultado.

-Mmm como se los planteo...- decía el sensei- mi primera impresión de este grupo, es que son una bola de idiotas.

 **_ En la azotea de la academia _**

El viento media las ramas de los árboles y las hojas caigan sobre la azotea, el extraño cabello rosa de la kunoichi haruno se movía y brillaba con el sol del mediodía, era un día tranquilo en la aldea. En la escalera estaban sentados sasuke, naruto y sakura, de pie frente a ellos estaba el que sería su nuevo sensei, recostado contra el balcón.

-mm muy bien porque no se presentan de uno en uno- dijo el sensei recostado en el balcón.

-presentarnos?y que se supone que vamos a decir?.

-Pues lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro, pasatiempos, cosas así- dijo el sensei despreocupadamente.

-porque no se presenta usted primero sensei -dijo naruto- para que veamos como se supone que debe ser.

-... yo?... yo soy Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan ... no no tengo ganas de decirles eso, mis sueños para el futuro, nunca había pensado en eso, y en cuanto a mis pasatiempos, tengo muchos pasatiempos.

-Eso fue totalmente inútil, lo único que dijo fue su nombre- se quejo sakura.

Kakashi: muy bien es su turno, tu primero-dijo kakashi señalando al rubio.

-yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, lo que más me gusta es la ramen instantánea en tazón, lo que más me disgusta son los 3 minutos que toca esperar para empezar a comerlo, mi pasatiempo es comer diferentes tipos de ramen y compararlos y mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor hokage, entonces todo tendrán que respetarse, comenzaran a mirarme como alguien, alguien importante.

-yo soy Sakura Haruno, lo que me gusta es pasar tiempo con mi madre y lo que me disgusta es ver a alguien llorar, no un sueño sino una meta será la de hacerme más fuerte- dijo con frialdad- para poder vengarme por la muerte de mi padre y traer de vuelta a mi hermano, mi pasatiempo es leer libros de medicina.

Kakashi: bueno y el último. (mirando al peli azabache, aun pensando en que no se esperaba esa respuesta de sakura)

-mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular, lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, porque va a convertirse en realidad, voy a restablecer mi clan y a destruir a alguien en específico. - mientras Naruto rogaba por no ser el al que se refería.

-bien cada uno de ustedes tiene sus propias ideas, nuestra primera misión será mañana, será un ejercicio de supervivencia. Esto no es como su entrenamiento previo

Naruto: Entonces qué clase de entrenamiento es?

Kakashi: mm hahah (se ríe por lo bajo)

Sakura: oiga es una pregunta normal,que es lo gracioso?

Kakashi: no les va a gustar lo que les voy a decir, pero de los 27 graduados que vinieron, solo 9 serán aceptados como genio, los otros 18 se regresaran a la academia y las probabilidades de reprobar son del 67%.

Todos quedaron incrédulos con esa respuesta. Sasuke permaneció en silencio en todo momento, no era que le gustara hablar mucho. Finalmente el sensei se va retirando.

Kakashi: y por cierto, mañana no desayunen porque podrían vomitar. (dijo con aburrimiento y se fue)


End file.
